TrainTracks
by spheeris1
Summary: [gift for FT14] The search, the almost fall and the night...


Train-Tracks

By spheeris1

Pairing: Anthy/Utena

Warnings/notes: Originally in my 'Drabbles' but expounded upon for a fellow SKU writer-- FantasyTrepie14-hope you like it…[more romantic than I thought it would be]

---

I used to believe that once I got out from that trap, I could easily find you. I was looking, of course, in all the right places.  
A girl screams. A child falls. A man gets shot.  
You are like Superman and I am Lois Lane.  
I am watching for someone who *looks* normal, a pink-haired girl with glasses...but I would see past that disguise.  
You'd run into the phone-booth and I would follow you into the sky...well...at least that is what I thought would happen.  
Instead, the world dances into peril and you are nowhere.  
I refuse to believe that you are really gone.  
Those swords held no power over you, those words of the past no longer haunt you...you broke free.  
-  
Cities are dirty places.  
I miss my garden. The dirt and the flowers and the worms and the bees. I miss getting topsoil on my fingers.  
I think I might settle down and buy a farm and ride horses and grow ten-foot tall sunflowers. Then, whenever I finally catch up to you...you'd have a home.  
We would have a home.   
Then I change my mind. I order an iced coffee to go and start bouncing around the streets once more.  
-  
Stupid.  
Very stupid. And I am so grateful to be stupid.  
Iced coffee in one hand, paper in the other. Not looking. Not paying attention. Traffic to and fro. People everywhere, walking as if fire licked at their heels...and me?  
An obvious roadblock.  
One impolite shove and I went sailing. The paper took off like a dove. The coffee was going to add creamy brown to my blouse...or my face, whichever was more appropo for the moment.  
But it didn't happen.   
I was suspended, eyes wide and studying the cracks of the sidewalk.  
I was saved and reeled in like a fish, steady fingers pulling me upward. And it is you, after all this time...it is you.  
'I've been looking for you...' I whisper.  
'Just waiting for you to fall, Himemiya...just waiting.' You say to me as the people keep passing us by.

-

At night, I study your face--in between moonlight and shadow.

We did not talk as much as I thought we might.

We did not kiss or touch or hug each other tightly as I thought we should.

No…we just sat in silence in my hotel room.

You sometimes gazed outside, watching the traffic below.

And I watched you. 

You are older. Your smile is not as carefree as I remember. Your hair is shorter.

But in your eyes…in those fathomless eyes…I see Utena.

So many questions I want to ask you.

Where have you been? Who have you been with? So on and so on…

But I don't ask. Maybe I don't want to know.

You could have been in-hiding or running away or perfectly happy…

My brain suddenly hurts and I lay my head back down, sighing out into the night.

Is it so wrong…to want to hold you?

You are here beside me after years and years…yet I do not move.

Or am I waiting for you to move first?

__

Move first, I think to myself, I will it to happen, I want it to happen.

I think I hear you snoring.

-

Morning.

And something is bothering me, tugging at my senses.

I am not alone.

One eye opens then the other one…and it was not a dream.

You are here. I am here. We are here together.

And I cannot move, I am trapped by happiness, pinned down by joy.

Figuratively.

As for literally, you have your arm snug about my waist and one leg flung over my own legs…

I smile and shutter my eyes against the disturbing light of day.

__

You moved first…

Who needs mornings? Who needs days or nights or months or years?

Who needs roses or castles or swords? Who needs power or eternity?

__

…I love you…

I have air to breathe, ground to walk upon, clothes on my back.

I have independence. I have knowledge. I have strength.

__

…you gave me the world…

'Why did you wait so long?' I whisper, knowing that even in the deepest of slumber, you will answer me. Your hold grows tighter.

'A Prince can…only rescue…those in distress…' You murmur, the words sluggish from your lips.

__

…and I will be your Princess for all of time…

I wrap my arms around you and pull you closer.

I inhale the scent of you, I memorize the feel of you.

We are together from now on…I chuckle.

Thank the Goddess I almost fell.

---

END


End file.
